1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rocking chair, and more particularly to a reclining rocking chair that has a seat, a backrest and a footrest, wherein the backrest and the footrest may be adjusted and held securely and safely.
2. Description of Related Art
Rocking chairs are generally used at home to allow a person to rock back and forth while they take a rest. Conventional rocking chairs can rock but cannot recline.
Another rocking chair has been developed which can recline. The reclining rocking chair comprises a frame, two rockers and two resilient discs. The frame has two seat bars, each comprising a front and a rear and two U-shaped bars connecting pivotally to both ends of the seat bars to form a seat, a backrest bar, a footrest and four pivot points. The person may change angles between the backrest, footrest and the seat. The rockers are mounted on the frame to provide the rocking motion. The resilient discs are mounted respectively on two pivot points to provide friction between the seat bars and the footrest and backrest bar so that the frame does not pivot inadvertently. However, the friction by the resilient discs is limited so the frame cannot support a heavy person without collapsing. Therefore, the reclining rocking chair is not safe.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a reclining rocking chair to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.